The Blue Box in NinjaGo
by FrostDragon Girl 318
Summary: My 100 reviews special story where YOU decide how to get it further. The Doctor meets up with my OC's and everyone from NinjaGo, and together they travell through many dimensions trying to get back to reality. WARNING: Contains a LOT of Randomness.
1. Chapter 1: The blue Box

**AN: So it's finally here. The first chapter of my 100 reviews special story: The blue box in NinjaGo. So that means I'm taking a break from the other story 'til this is done, but I'll update this story every day when I was supposed to update the other one.**

**Just so you know, this won't really have anything to do with the original story. If it did, the story would be totally ruined.**

**As I told you in the last AN on the original story, I'm going to use 'Doctor Who' in this story, and if you don't know what that is then please, PLEASE start watch the show. I was hooked up after the first episode, and I absolutely LOVE it… but not as much as NinjaGo, and that's what you're here for. So, enjoy the first chapter!**

**I don't own NinjaGo or Doctor Who.**

(Now it starts, Hannahs POV)

I opened up my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning, on a Sunday! But it wasn't any usual Sunday, nope! Today's the 50th year's anniversary for one of my absolutely FAVORITE shows EVER: Doctor Who! I jumped out of bed and stretched, and then I walked around in the room.

"GOOOood morning Bounty! Good morning doorway, morning wall, morning ceiling, good morning floooor, ready to start the day!" I said and picked my clothes for today. I put on a pair of black jeans, black boots, a white shirt, a red bowtie and a fez. Then I walked over to Alicia and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Meeeh, five more minutes' mom." she said and waved her hand in my face. Oh, so she's going to be like this, huh? I sat down beside her bed and whispered in her ear:

"Zane's making chocolate waffles."

"Waffles!" she said and sat up. She looked down at me, and got a funny face.

"I hate you." I laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, I know you do sis. But I just wanted to tell you that it's the day." I said and she got wide awake.

"The day of the Doctor?!" she asked, and I nodded. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her backpack, opened it and pulled out some clothes. A pair of jeans-shorts, black knee-high boots, a white T-shirt and a black beret. She put the clothes on, and that's when I saw that it was a TARDIS on the side of her shorts.

"Are those the shorts you made in handicraft?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yep. Pretty nice, huh?" she said and did a twirl. I gave her thumbs up and then we walked to the kitchen, and everyone else was already there.

"Good morning, morning, morning guys! What's for breakfast?" I asked and sat down beside Kai. He looked at me with a confused face when he saw my fez, but then he turned to the kitchen.

"Zane's making blueberry pancakes. But what in the name of NinjaGo do you have on your head?" he asked and looked back at me.

"It's called a Fez, Kai. And she's wearing it because they're cool." Alicia said, and everyone looked at her. Then Zane came out in the kitchen with two big plates of pancakes.

"Okay, breakfast is ready." he said and put the plates down. I grabbed a pancake and was just going to put it in my mouth, when I heard a woorping-noise. Everybody stopped what they were doing and listened as the noise got louder. I would recognize that beautiful noise anywhere.

"Alicia, do you think it is…?" I asked and looked at her. She looked back at me, and then we ran out on deck with the others after us. When we came out we saw a big, blue police box lying down with the doors upwards. Alicia and I walked over to it, but we both got surprised and stumbled backwards when the doors shot up, and a grappling-hook came out and hooked onto the edge. After a few seconds we could hear someone panting, and I put my fist in my mouth so that I wouldn't scream. Then the most awesome person in the-no wait, the world doesn't work. Not the universe either. Okay, let's just say EVER, came out of the TARDIS and looked up at us.

"Hello, sorry for crash-landing on your ship like this. I don't know what happened, she's never done anything like this before." my favorite Doctor (the 11th) said and stood up. Alicia and I squealed, but the others just looked really confused.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Why are you soaked wet?" Jay asked.

"And how did you end up on our ship?" Kai asked him. Doctor took a deep breath and was ready to answer, but I did it instead.

"This is the Doctor after his eleventh regeneration, he's soaked wet because he probably fell into the swimming pool in the library and he ended up here because his TARDIS is a spaceship that travels through time." I said and took a deep breath when I was done. Everyone except Alicia looked chocked at me, even the Doctor did. I looked at them.

"What? I'm a Whovian, I know stuff like this." I said in my defense. Then the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver started to beep, and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was beeping and blinking faster and faster, but then it just stopped.

"Doctor, what was that about?" Alicia asked and looked at him. He looked around at the sky, but when he looked back at us he just laughed.

"Ah, it's nothing. Probably just my Screwdriver malfunctioning, I'll get it fixed in no-time. Now where were we? Oh, that's right, we were introducing ourselves. As your friend said, I'm the Doctor." he said and smiled.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Lloyd asked, and the Doctor laughed.

"Just the Doctor. Now, could someone tell me where I am, and where you got that awesome fez?" he said and looked at me. I smiled and gave the fez to him, and he put it on.

"Ha, finally someone who lets me keep a fez." he said and laughed.

"Because it looks awesome." Alicia said and smiled.

"Okay, thanks for the fez. But now, could someone tell me where I am?" Doctor asked and looked at us.

"You're in Ninjago." Cole answered, and the Doctor looked at him.

"Ninjago? Never heard that name before. And where am I specifically?" he asked.

"You're on the Destiny's Bounty, and you just interrupted our breakfast." Lloyd answered, and the Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can't really control when or where to crash-land my TARDIS, because it usually doesn't happen. Well, I'm just gonna re-park it, and then maybe we can all have breakfast together?" he said and looked at me.

"Of course!" I said, and he smiled.

"Thanks. Okay, I'll be back before you can say 'Raxacoricofallapatorius'!" he said and stood on the TARDIS over the opening, before he shouted "GERONIMO!" and jumped inside. The guys looked weird at the box when they heard splashing from water, and they got shocked when TARDIS started to blink and sound before it disappeared. Before the guys could asked what happened, the TARDIS re-appeared and the Doctor walked out with new clothes on.

"Okay, shall we go inside?" he asked and looked at us, but the guys stood like frozen to the ground.

"What just happened?" Kai asked when he got out of his chock, and Alicia and I started to laugh.

"We'll explain later. Now I want some Zane pancakes!" Alicia said and walked inside.

(Alicias POV)

"So, let me see if I got it: You're a time-traveller who was looking for a 'Dalek' ship that flied into our universe, am I correct this far?" Cole asked after the Doctor had explained how he got here, and he nodded.

"And then you fell into a time-vortex that sent you to our universe, but in the wrong time." Jay continued, and the Doctor nodded again.

"And when you got here your spaceship lost its power, and crash-landed here on our ship." Zane finished, and the Doctor smiled.

"That' right. Until my ships power returns I won't be able to track down the Daleks, and that means that they can attack at any second and we won't be able to stop them… unless-" he said and stood up, waving his finger. We all looked at each other.

"Unless what?" I asked, and he stopped.

"Unless this ship's got a radar that can track them. But of course you don't, why would I even-"

"Actually, we have. But I don't think that it can track down Daleks." Jay said, cutting the Doctor off. He looked at Jay and smiled, and then he asked us to show him the way. We all went up to the bridge, and Nya looked surprised at us when the Doctor walked inside.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor! Can I borrow the radar for a second? Thanks." he said and started to look around at the consoles. Nya walked over to us and looked at the Doctor.

"Is he alright?" she asked, and I laughed.

"He's perfectly fine. He's always like that." I said, and looked at him.

"Oh this is nice, this is really nice. You've got a flying ship." he said and looked at us, and we nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well, actually the engine is struggling and we cannot find the problem." Zane said, and the Doctor pulled out his Screwdriver and started to use it on the consoles. After a while the engines was sounding, and we were now flying once again.

"You fixed it! How did you do that?!" Jay asked and walked over to the consoles. The Doctor just flipped his Screwdriver and smiled.

"Well, it's just something I do. Now, I've remade the radar so that it tracks Daleks AND Serpentines, whatever that is. What is a Serpentine?" he said and looked at us. Nya walked over to the holographic console, pressed some buttons and then a hologram of a Serpentine showed up in front of us. The Doctor walked around it, looking very closely.

"This is a Serpentine? Why do you have to look out for these?" he asked, and used his Screwdriver on the hologram.

"They want to take over Ninjago, and since we're Ninjas we have to protect our city." Cole said, and the Doctor chuckled.

"Ninjas? You're just kids, what can you possibly do to pr-" He got cut off by Kai shooting fire at his Screwdriver, and then he looked surprised at us. "-otect the city, okay. That guy just shot fire out of his hand, does anyone else have special powers?" he asked and looked at the other guys. Cole raised his fist, and he could hear the ground under the ship crack. Jay snapped his fingers, and we saw a lightning bolt outside. Zane only needed to close his eyes, and it started to snow in the room. Hannah blew against the papers on the desk, and they created a small tornado. Lloyd and I held up our hands and created a different colored flame, mine was purple and Lloyds were green. The Doctor picked up his Screwdriver and looked at each of us, and then he used it to scan us. Zane was the last one he scanned, and when the **(AN: AGH! Screwdriver is such a long word! I'm just gonna write SS instead.) **SS started to beep he laughed. He put it in his pocket and looked closer at Zane.

"Look at you, an absolutely fantastic robot! You look so human you even fooled me, and that's a first. Where do you come from?" he asked. Zane looked a bit uncomfortable, and I stepped forward.

"He's from here, and he's no alien-robot if that's what you think. If you wonder why he looks so human it's because his dad worked on him for years, and he's awesome when it comes to robots." I said. The Doctor was just going to say something when the radar started to alarm, and we heard screaming from outside. We ran out on deck and saw a GIGANTIC/HUMUNGUS ship in the sky, and when I looked over the edge I saw the people on the streets running around screaming. I looked closer, and I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw what was chasing everyone.

"Doctor, I think you should see this." I said, my voice filled with fear. He walked over to me and looked down, and when he saw the Daleks he put a hand on his forehead.

"No, no, NO! This is not good. We have to get away from here, now!" he said and walked over to the TARDIS. He was just going to lock it up, when Kai pressed his sword against the edge of it.

"We can't just run away. The people are completely defenseless and we're their only hope." Kai said and glared at the Doctor.

"Listen boy, I understand that it's your duty as Ninjas to protect people and that you can't run away from a fight. But I've fought the Daleks for hundreds of years, and I know that you can't defeat them even with your powers. I'm sorry, but the only chance we have of surviving this is to retreat." the Doctor said to Kai and looked at him seriously. They looked at each other for a second, and then Kai pulled away his sword.

"What do we have to do?" Cole asked and walked over to them.

"Get everyone on this ship into the TARDIS, and then get away from here." the Doctor said and locked up the doors. We checked so that everyone was here, and that's when we noticed…

"Where is Ellie?" Zane asked and looked around.

"Really guys?! Did you really think that an weeping angel statue would scare me?!" Ellie asked from the kitchen. **(AN: If you wonder, yes. I made her talk in this story, and I'm going to keep it.) **Hannah and I looked at each other, before we ran to the kitchen. We stopped when we saw the angel, and I told Hannah to get the Doctor. Ellie looked and poked the statue, but since I knew what it was, I didn't look away from it.

"Ellie, step away from the Weeping Angel, and whatever you do… Don't. Blink." I said and walked over to her. She looked at me with a confused face, and then she did as I said. I heard the Doctor run into the room and tell Ellie to get out, and then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Back away from the Angel, slowly. And do not blink. Blink, and-"

"I'll die." I finished and started to walk away slowly. I never took my eyes off the statue, but when we came out I ran over to the TARDIS with the Doctor after me. I was just going to go inside when something made the ship to lean far to the left, and when I looked I saw the Dalek-ship shooting at us. I jumped inside when the Doctor pushed me, and I almost bumped into Jay who was standing in front of me. The guys looked like they just realized that they have fingers, but I just ran over to the console.

"Doctor, what do I do?" I asked in panic when the TARDIS started to lean left.

"Just press the green button and pull the lever beside it." he said and closed the doors.

"There's like 15 green buttons and only God knows how many levers!" I shouted back to him.

"Just press a button!" he shouted, and I pressed the big green button in front of me.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself, and pulled the lever.

**AN: And DONE! Finally, after 2 days I'm done with the first chapter.**

**I wanna thank Queen-of-the-nerds-Geeks for giving me the beginning of the story.**

**And as I've said a dozen times before: leave a review about what you want me to use, and I'll use as much as I can. You are the one who decides how the story goes.**

'**til next time.**

**BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Celtic dance

**AN: Hi, hi, hi! Sorry for the late update, but I had my reasons. Well, truth to be told, I started to write chapter 3 a few days ago, instead of this chapter. And when I thought "Okay, let's use the reviews from the last chapter!", I realized that I was writing the wrong chapter. So I started to write this instead, a few days too late.**

**Also, I forgot to tell you in the last chapter: I won't make any new characters, because I already have like… six? Anyways, sorry if you wanted me to have a character that you made. But I'll use everything else.**

**Okay, enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or Doctor Who.**

(Now it starts, Alicias POV)

When the TARDIS landed I let go of the lever, and then I walked over to the others. Everyone but the Doctor and Hannah were staring around in the TARDIS,

"This thing is bigger on the inside." Kai said with a wide mouth, which looked hilarious.

"That is not even possible. This, does not, compute." Zane said, and I patted his shoulder.

"Of course it doesn't, it's Galifreyan technology. So Doctor, where and when are we?" I asked and looked at the Doctor, and he walked over to the console and looked at a screen.

"We're somewhere in Wisconsin it seems, and I think it's around 2013. But good thing is," he said and looked at us. "No Daleks, Slitheens, Weeping Angels or Sontarans. So, it's safe to go outside." Hannah and I walked over to the doors and opened them, and we almost screamed when we saw what was outside.

"D-Doctor? DOCTOR!" I screamed and put my hands over my head. He calmly walked over to us and looked through the door. When he saw the blue aliens outside, he looked a little surprised.

"What happened to you? You're supposed to be green, not blue, what happened?" the Doctor asked and pulled out his screwdriver, and then he used it one the blue Slitheens in front of him. The Slitheens pulled out their guns and pointed them at us, and then they told us to leave the TARDIS, so we did as they said. When everyone was outside, they told us to follow them and we started to walk. I was behind the Doctor, so I walked over to him and said with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, we're TOTALLY in Wisconsin and there's ABSOLUTELY no aliens THAT COULD POSSIBLY CAPTURE US!" He looked at me with a smile, and I calmed down. When we stopped walking, we were inside a… dance studio? I looked back at Hannah, and we both looked super confused.

"We won't let you go until you, learn Celtic dance." one of the Slitheens said, and then they locked the door behind us. Hannah and I looked at each other for a long time, and then we cracked up and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"They want us, to learn, riverdance?" she asked between her laughing, and I nodded. "That's so, stupid!"

"Maybe. But no matter how hilarious that is we better get starting, because I don't think that thing will let us live for very long." Kai said and pointed at a thing in the middle of the room. It was a glass orb with lightning in it, and it was just floating there.

"What's that?" I asked. Zane walked over to it and scanned it, and then he opened the panel in his arm.

"According to my computer, it is a Sonic-bomb that goes on a timer." Zane said and looked at us. "And it will be activated in 59 minutes and 13 seconds, and nothing can stop it. Not even your Sonic Screwdriver, Doctor. This bomb will eliminate every living creature… within 100 000 miles."

"W-We can't let that happen! There must be something we can do." Ellie said and walked over to Zane.

"There is one thing. If we do as the aliens said, the bomb will pause its timer and give us more time to figure out how to de-activate it." he said and looked at all of us.

"But how are we supposed to learn riverdance in less than an hour?" I asked, with a bit of panic in my voice.

"I, might be able to learn you. During the two days I went to _Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts _we were supposed to learn Celtic dance, and I think I remember the basics." Cole said and stepped forward.

"And I can look up everything else." Zane said. Kai walked forward and looked at all of us.

"Okay, we have a plan then. Let's get started before that bomb eliminates all of us."

(37 minutes later, no POV.) **(AN: If you want to see how they kinda dance, use this link: watch?v=w8EXDtoGfrs .)**

Everybody was standing behind the stage, going through the steps once more. Then they saw the stage turn dark, and Jay started the music. The girls looked at their partners (The guys they like… minus Cole) and then they danced out on the stage. Zane and Ellie, and Lloyd and Alicia were the first ones out and they placed themselves in the middle. Then Kai and Hannah, and Jay and Nya danced out beside them, and they all stood in a line. After a while the guys left the stage and the girls danced arm in arm, before they skipped away to the corners of the stage and danced there on their own. Then the stage got black, and someone started to play on a drum. Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd stepped out in the four corners with a drum on their belly, and they were playing in the same rhythm. While they were playing Cole ran onto the stage, and when the guys stopped playing on the drums, Cole danced in the same melody as they had played. The second time they started to play again the Doctor ran out on stage and danced to what they'd played. Then both Cole and the Doctor danced together while the guys left the stage, and when they stopped everyone jumped in rhythm, and walked forward. They stopped and separated two groups, the boys behind the girls with the Doctor and Cole still in the middle, and they all danced. Then everyone stopped, and Cole jumped in a beat, and then the doctor did the same thing. The Girls started to dance in the same beat, and when they stopped the guys did the same thing while walking forward, placing themselves beside their girl. Then everyone jumped at the same time and continued dancing, and when the music ended they stood in the final pose. They breathed heavily, totally exhausted, and they looked at the Slitheen-audience in front of them. The Slitheens looked at each other, and then they stood up and applauded.

(Ellies POV)

My heartbeat got faster and faster while we waited for the aliens to do at least something when we were done, and I started to breathe again when they stood up and applauded. I looked at Zane, and he smiled back at me.

"We did it." I said and laughed a little, and we all walked behind the stage. Hannah and Alicia fell down on the floor trying to catch their breaths, and I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"That was kinda fun. Cole, you said that you didn't know how to dance. You were awesome!" Alicia said and looked up at him.

"Well, the fate of the world was at stake, so what else could I do?" he said and laughed. Zane walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you for the dance, Elizabeth." he said and kissed my hand. I blushed a little and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay everybody. The Slitheens gave me the Sonic-bomb, and good thing is, it won't kill everyone on the north part of the Earth. Bad thing is… it'll kill everyone on this space station in 2 minutes! Everyone, get in to the TARDIS!" the Doctor said and started to run towards where the TARDIS was parked. We all followed him and when we got to the TARDIS we ran inside and Hannah got over to the console.

"Where are we going, Doctor?!" Hannah asked and pushed a button.

"Somewhere in space where there are no life. Just press the blue button between the red ones, pull the lever to the right and then press the red button to the left." the Doctor said while trying to get the Sonic-bomb inside the TARDIS. Hannah did as he said and then the TARDIS started to sound, and when it stopped the Doctor opened the doors and threw out the Sonic-bomb into space. We all looked out through the doors and saw as the Sonic-bomb exploded, and it created the most beautiful northern lights I had ever seen. When the northern light disappeared, I saw a small fireball floating in the middle of a sea of stars. Suddenly the Doctor closed the door with a bang, walked over to the coat hanger, grabbed it and drove it between the handles.

"Hannah, press the blue and yellow buttons, NOW!" the Doctor said and pressed himself at the door. Hannah did as he said, and the TARDIS started to spin.

**AN: So, after a week of writing, with half of the time writing on the wrong chapter, I'm finally done. I'll upload the next chapter on Wednesday. 'til then:**

**BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ender Dragon

**AN: Sometimes I hate English. I mean English in school, not the language. 2 tests this week. Two, TESTS! And then I slept over at my friend's house again, and today (Sunday) is my brother's birthday. So yeah, I've kinda had some interruptions that kept me from writing.**

**Well, enjoy the late new chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or Doctor Who.**

(Now it starts, Hannahs POV)

When the TARDIS stopped spin around, everyone got up from the ground and the Doctor walked over to me. I pushed myself up in a sitting position and looked up at him.

"You should've been more specific about what button to push!" I said and stood up. He just smiled and pressed some buttons, and I walked over to Kai.

"So, do you know this guy?" he asked, and I laughed a little.

"Remember when I told you about 'Doctor Who'? Well, that's him right there." I said and pointed at the Doctor. Kai was just going to ask something else when the Doctor ran past us, and then turned around.

"Okay, we're now somewhere safe from the Daleks and Slitheens. So everyone go out, because the TARDIS needs to rest from that girls horrible flying." he said and pointed at me.

"Well excuuuuse me Timelord, but it's not my fault for not giving the right instructions." I said, and the Doctor just waved his hand. Cole stepped forward and looked at all of us.

"Okay, is everybody here? Wait, where's Jay?" he asked and looked around. We all started to search for him, but it didn't take long before he found us. He ran out of a room, soaked wet.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this. That guy has a swimming pool… IN HIS LIBRARY!" Jay said and laughed.

"So you decided to go swimming?" Nya asked, and Jay blushed a little. The Doctor showed him to the Closet room, and when they got back we all walked outside. We all got surprised when we saw where we were, because everything was blocky.

"Oh… My… Hot chili sauce. We're in 'Minecraft'!" I said and looked at my hand. It was blocky too, just like the rest of my body. I looked at the others, and they were blocky too.

"Where are-"Kai started, but he stopped when we heard someone shouting:

"SQUIIIIIIDS!" And then the person came in sight, and Alicia and I started to fangirl, because SkyDoesMinecraft was standing in front of us.

"Oh, stop being such a cry-baby, just use a safety torch and everything will be better." someone else said, and then Tobuscus ran over to Sky. Alicia fangirled even more, because Tobuscus was her favorite Minecraft-youtuber. Alicia ran over to Toby and hugged him, and he just looked surprised.

"Alicia, let go of him. I'm so sorry about that, she's just a big fan." I said and walked over to them, and then I pulled away Alicia.

"Okay. Before anything else, could anyone tell us where we are and why everything's blocky?" Kai said and walked over to us.

"According to my computer, this world is called 'Minecraft'. It is a game that teaches the players about survival." Zane said while reading from the panel in his arm. Sky and Toby just looked confused.

"Hold your horses Zane. We're INSIDE a videogame?" Lloyd asked, and Zane nodded.

"How is that even possible?" Jay asked.

"Rule number 2 when you're travelling with the Doctor: Never question how the TARDIS works, just be happy that it does." Alicia said, and the guys just shook their heads. Sky walked over to us, and then to the Doctor. When he saw who it was, he started to fangirl, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

"It's the Doctor, it's the Doctor! OMG!" Sky said and started to run around.

"Why does everyone know who I am?" the Doctor asked and looked at us.

"Let's just say that you're kinda famous. So Sky, what are you and Toby doing?" I asked, and he stopped run around.

"Actually, we're on our way to the end to defeat the Ender Dragon. Wanna come along?" he asked, and I nodded my head super-fast.

"YESYESYESYESYES! Let's go!" I said and grabbed Sky's arm and started to drag him with me.

(Alicias POV)

I can't believe that SkyDoesMinecraft and Toby Turner was now a temporary part of our group! I absolutely LOVE Toby, because he looks so much like the Tenth Doctor. Ugh, I miss my baby. The Doctors tenth regeneration was always my favorite one, and the cutest thing was probably that he was scared to DEATH by pears… I hate pears, darn demon fruit.

"Bluuuuurgh, I'm bored!" Toby said, and I giggled a little. I love when he says that. "How long 'til we get there?"

"According to the map, we should be there… now." Zane said and stopped in his tracks. We all looked around, but we didn't see anything.

"I don't see any portals. Are you sure we're in the right place Zane?" Hannah said and looked at him.

"Portals? I thought you wanted to find a dragon, so that is what I tracked down." Zane said and looked back at her.

"Wait. So the Ender Dragon's here? That's not right, it's supposed to be in the End! Where is-" I started, but I stopped when I heard a very familiar roar. I slowly raised my head, and I took a step back when I saw the Ender Dragon looking at me with purple, glowing eyes. But I took another step when I saw who was sitting on the Dragons back…

"It's Herobrine, RUN!" Sky said and started to run away, and soon we all followed him.

After five minutes of running and screaming in panic, we decided to split up. Sky and Toby ran away into the forest, with Zane, Ellie and the Doctor behind them. Kai, Hannah and Cole ran towards a Snow biome. Jay, Lloyd, Nya and I ran away towards the closest desert, but we could still hear the Ender Dragon behind us. I turned my head to look at it, and I looked just in time to avoid getting hit by purple flames. But the flames made a deep hole that led into a cave in the ground in front of me, and I didn't jump over it in time, so I fell into it. I managed to grab a stone block and hang on to it, and then I saw Lloyd looking over the edge. He reached out his hand to me, and I tried to grab it, but I didn't reach. I started to panic. Then my fingers slipped, I screamed Lloyds name, and then I fell into the cave.

Lloyd screaming my name was the last thing I heard before I hit an outshooting stone with my back, and flipped around in the air, making me look down. I saw the lava under me, so I moved my hands in front of my face… and closed my eyes, waiting for the warmth to surround my body.

(Lloyds POV)

I sat down on my knees by the edge of the hole that Alicia fell through, too chocked to move. I heard Jay and Nya behind me, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lloyd, the dragon's getting closer, we have to move!" Jay said and made me face him.

"She's gone." I said without facing him.

"What?" he asked confused, and I looked up at him.

"She fell, and it's my fault. I could've saved her. She looked so scared, and then she screamed my name…"

"Lloyd, she's not gone. She fell through a portal." Nya said, and I looked at her. She pointed down in the hole, and when I looked I saw a black and purple portal with some sort of mist around it.

"T-That means… she's still alive!" I said with joy, and right when I said that, the portal closed. I looked up with a smile, but it disappeared when I saw the dragon charging a fireball in its mouth.

"Jay, duck!" I shouted and threw myself on the ground. He looked back and saw the dragon shooting fire, so he threw himself over Nya, making both of them fall to the ground. The dragon's fire hit the ground only 3 foot in front of Jay and Nya, and it created the same portal that Alicia fell through. Jay looked up at the portal.

"Get through the portal, both of you!" he said and looked at me and Nya. I pushed myself up and ran over to them, grabbed Nyas arm and jumped through the portal. And the only thing I could think was that Alicia might be on the other side, and even if she isn't, I will find her again.

(Ellies POV)

We hadn't heard the dragon for a long time, so we stopped running and sat down to rest a little.

"Think we lost it?" Sky asked, and we all looked at him.

"Only for now. After all the times I've been chased by dragons I've learned that a dragon can keep more than six different odor trails at the same time, so you're never really safe. But for now I think we can sit down and relax." the Doctor said and sat down on the ground. Zane came and sat down beside me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think the others will be okay?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I do not know, but we can always hope." he answered. I really hope that they'll be okay, because I don't want to lose the people that I can call family. At least I have Zane here, and I know that I always will.

After a few minutes of silence, we all jumped when we heard the dragon again. And it was closer than we thought, because when we looked up we saw its head peaking over the treetops. It opened its mouth, and I could see the light inside that could only mean one thing: It was getting ready to shoot fire. Zane pulled me up and made me stand behind him, and when the dragon shot fire at us he made an ice-wall in front of us. But the fire broke the ice and would've t hit me and Zane, if it wasn't for Toby tackling us to the ground. The Doctor helped us up, and then Sky and Toby pulled out a sword each out of nowhere. Sky's looked like it was made out of gold, and Toby's looked like diamond.

"You guys get through that portal, and get out of here. We'll handle Herobrine and the dragon." Sky said and pointed at a portal in the tree. Zane and I ran over to it, but then we stopped, because the Doctor put a hand of each of our shoulders.

"You two will have to go through it yourself, and you'll have to find the others on your own. I'm going to stay behind so that I can scan the portal and find you all later. But I promise that I WILL find you." he said and smiled.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor." he said and pushed us into the portal.

(Hannahs POV)

"BURRR, it's so cold." I said while shivering. Kai put his arm around me and heated me up, and I soon felt better.

"So, since you seem to know this place, where can we go to escape the dragon?" Cole asked and looked at me, and I looked back at him.

"I'm only familiar with my own server in this game, but we should be safe underground. But we don't have any tools." I said and looked down. We stopped in our tracks when we heard the roar from the dragon, and then screaming. The Doctor, Sky and Toby became visible through the trees and then they ran over to us.

"What's all the screaming about?" Kai asked.

"Nah, Sky saw a squid. Anyways, when the dragon shoots its fire it will create a portal, and you'll have to jump through it. Got it?" the Doctor said and looked at us with a serious face. I was just really confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, and the Doctor sighed.

"The dragon's fire creates a portal, and everyone else jumped through it. So if you want to find them, you'll have to jump through it yourself." he said, and I slowly nodded my hand in understandment.

"Wait. You're not coming with us, are you?" Cole asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm not. But I've saved the portals signal, so I'll just have the TARDIS going after it, and then we'll all be together aga-DUCK!" the Doctor said and pushed us to the ground when the flames came from behind. And as the Doctor said, it created a portal and Cole, Kai and I walked over to it. Cole was the first one to jump through and then Kai, but before I jumped through, I looked back at the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor." I said, and he answered with a smile. Then I turned my head and jumped through the portal into the unknown.

**AN: Finally DONE! OMG it took so long, but the chapter turned out pretty good.**

**Okay, for the upcoming chapters I'll need suggestions on good movies, TV-shows and games, but it has to be something I know.**

'**til next time:**

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Turtles and lanterns

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry if this is going to be up late, but I have a lot in school right now, so I'll try to make this a bit longer.**

**So, I've read your comments (as always) and there aren't that many names for shows or movies, but luckily I have enough for maybe 2 or 3 chapters, but I'll need more for the ones after that. You think you can do that?**

**Well, enjoy the new chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or Doctor Who… or anything else that I use.**

(Now it starts, Alicias POV)

I woke up, but I decided to not open my eyes, but I still listened to what happened around me.

"Do you think she's alive?" someone asked, and I actually think that I recognized the voice.

"Of course she is, she's still breathing. Look, her chest's still moving." someone else said.

"But what if she needs mouth to mouth?" a third person said, and then I felt how the person got closer. And without thinking, I moved my arm and grabbed the person by the face.

"No, thanks." I said and opened my eyes, and I saw that my hand covered Michelangelo's face. I slowly sat up with my left hand over my forehead, because my head was all fuzzy, and then I looked at the pers-wait, TURTLES, in front of me. Donatello was sitting on the floor to my left, Leonardo was standing behind him (with a kind of relieved face), I was still holding Michelangelo's face and Raphael was standing behind him, trying not to laugh. Then Mikey mumbled something, and I quickly removed my hand.

"Aaaair! Man you're strong." he said and breathed heavily.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." I said, and then Raph cracked up and started to laugh. Leo glared at him, and he stopped laughing.

"What? I can't be the only one who thought that it looked funny when she grabbed Mikey by the face like that." he said, and Donnie raised a finger.

"Actually, you were." Raph glared at him.

"Oh, let's see how funny it is when your face is like that!" he said and shot forward towards Donnie, but Leo held out an arm to stop him.

"That's enough guys. I'm sorry about my brothers." Leo said and looked at me.

"Yeah, they're kinda weird sometimes." Mikey said and did the coco sign, and I giggled a little.

"Anyway, maybe it's time for us to introduce ourselves. My name's Leonardo, and these are my brothers: Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello." Leo said and gestured to all of them, and they smiled… except for Raph. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you. But I have just two questions." I said, but I didn't tell them that I knew who they were.

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

"Where am I, and how did I end up here?" I asked, and Leo looked at me.

"We found you outside our layer, which you're in to answer your first question, and you were knocked out cold, so we took you inside. But how you ended up here, we actually don't know." he said.

"Yeah, you came flying through this weird portal-thingy… Are you an alien?" Mikey said and looked at me.

"Noo, I'm not. I just… wait, it's all coming back now." I said and looked away from them.

"What is?" Raph asked and crossed his arms.

"I think I remember… I where with my friends, and then, I fell into a hole with lava. But just as I was going to fall into it, a portal opened under me…" I said, mostly to myself, and held my pounding head again. I must've hit it pretty hard. I tried to stand up, but my head was still too dizzy, and I ended up falling backwards. But before I hit the ground, someone caught me, and when my vision got clearer I saw that it was Leo.

"Thank you. But I think that I can stand up on my own now." I said, and he helped me up. That's when I saw April standing by the door to the room, and I waved to her.

"April, what are you doing here?" Donnie asked when he saw her, and she walked over to us.

"I just finished my homework, and I was bored, so I came here to hang out with you guys. So, who are you?" she said and looked at me.

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you." I said and smiled. She looked at all of the guys and then back at me.

"Are you blind?" she asked, and I gasped in chock.

"W-Why would you ask that?! No, I'm not." I said, and she looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry. But I was just confused about why you weren't, freaking out, when you saw that everyone around you were turtles." she said, and the guys looked at me like they wanted an explanation. I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, because that could rip a hole in the fabric of space and time, so I did the only thing I could come up with: I lied.

"Wha-What?! M-My vision's still kinda blurry, and everyone's just a big blur-thing. But, they're turtles?" I said and made a asking, yet a bit scared face. Everyone looked at each other, and then Leo put one of his three-fingered hands on my shoulder. As soon as his palmed touched me I pretended to get scared, so I jumped a bit.

"It's okay! We're not going to hurt you, right guys?" Leo said and looked at the others.

"Of course not." Donnie said and smiled.

"Yeah, I promise." Mikey said and smiled too. Raph just looked away with an annoyed face.

"Raph?" Leo said and Raph looked at him, and then he sighed.

"Fine. I promise that I won't beat you up, even if you're an alien." he said and looked away again.

"That's probably the best we'll get from him. How is it with your sight?" Donnie said and looked at me.

"It's getting better. I can almost see clearly now." I said and blinked, and then I pretended that I could see everything clear. I made a surprised face when I looked back at the guys.

"Whoa. Even thou you're turtles, you look so… human." I said, and the guys smiled. Then I could hear a beeping, and Donnie looked towards his room.

"It's the Kraang communication orb. I better check it out." he said and walked over to his room.

"I'm going with you Donnie." April said and followed him. I made a confused face, even thou I knew what was happening, because this was probably episode 25: Showdown part 1.

"A what comu-what orb?" I asked, and Mikey laughed.

"Not even I could come up with that question. Nice one." he said and held up his hand in a high-five, and I gave him one. Then we all walked out to the "living-room" and Mikey walked over to the pinball machine, Raph sat down to read the newspaper, and Leo and I sat down to watch some 'Space Heroes'.

"What a hero." Leo said at the part when Captain Ryan said that he was going down with the ship to save the others, and then the TV turned black. We turned around and saw Donnie standing with the remote.

"What are you doing? That's the final episode of 'Space Heroes'!" Leo said, and Donnie got an annoyed face.

"I've got something a little more important." Donnie said, and then we all walked into his room.

(Blah-blah-blah, things happens, Master Splinter tells them to save the world, he tells Leo important stuff, the guys go on the mission, Splinter's being mean to April, blah-blah-blah, blah-blah, blah, blah-blah.)

When the guys had gone out on their mission, April and I walked around a little and chatted.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, and I sighed/laughed.

"Funny thing, I don't really remember. The turtles said that they found me knocked out, and I hit my head pretty bad, so I don't remember that much." I said and looked at her with a smile. The thing I said wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't completely a lie either. I've gotten so used to living in NinjaGo, that I've started to forget things from my own world.

"What about you? Do you live here in the city?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm born and raised. It was kinda boring here before I met the turtles, but now things happen all the time. Like right now they're trying to save the world from an alien invasion." she said, and I laughed a little. Then we walked over to the pinball machine and I decided to that I wanted to try it, but it didn't go that well.

"Hey April, where is everybody?" I heard April's father ask, so I turned around and looked at them.

"The Kraang are making their move. The turtles are on their way to TCRI." April said and looked at her father.

"TCRI? Oh no." April's father said, and we got worried faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and that's when I heard a very low beeping noise.

"The Kraang know that the turtles are coming for them." Mr. O'Neil said.

"How do you know this?" April asked and pulled out her T-phone, but her dad put a hand over it.

"Don't! The Kraang have cracked the T-phones encryption, we've got to warn the turtles in person." he said, and we both looked unsure, but I was still just playing. "I'm your father April, you have to trust me." He put a hand on her shoulder, and then he told us to come with him. Just as we were going up the stairs, Splinter walked over to us.

"April, Alicia, where are you going?" he asked, and we looked back at him.

"The turtles are in trouble, we've gotta go and warn them." I said.

"But you know it's dangerous for you to be on the surface." Splinter said with caring eyes.

"Well, some of us can't just sit around and do nothing." April said and started to walk again. Splinter looked down with a sad face, and I smiled.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, I promise you she'll be safe." I said, and when he looked up at me I showed my powers for less than a second before I left.

When we were out of the sewers and by the subway rails, April walked over to her father with a nervous face.

"Dad, what are you doing? This isn't the way to TCRI." she said, and her father looked at us with a kinda scary look in his eyes.

"Mr. O'Neil, what's going on?" I asked, and that's when we got surrounded by smoke. When the smoke disappeared I felt someone grabbing my arms, and when I looked I saw a group of Foot-soldiers.

"Hi there, princess. Missed me?" I heard someone say, and when I looked up I saw Karai walk over to us and stop right in front of April.

"Yeah, actually. Last time I saw you I forgot to give you THIS!" April said and knee-kicked Karai in her stomach. When she looked up again she looked right at me, and then then she laughed.

"Oh look, you brought a friend. But I'm afraid that she can't come with us." she said, and then looked at April's dad. "You've done well, now take the message to Splinter." April's dad started to walk back towards the layer, and April looked after him.

"Dad? Dad, dad?! What are you doing? Dad!" she said and started to struggle when the Foot made her walk over to Karai.

"You've brain-washed him." April said and glared at Karai.

"I know. Pretty cool, right?" she said and turned around, but before they walked away, she looked back at the soldiers that was holding me.

"Make sure she won't tell anyone what happened." she said, and then she disappeared. I looked at the Foot to my right, and then I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head, and everything got black.

(Ellies POV)

When Zane and I got out of the portal we landed in front of a big fountain, in the middle of a HUGE square filled with people. Zane and I looked at each other with a confused look.

"Where are we?" I asked, and Zane closed his eyes for a second.

"According to my computers, we are in the kingdom of Corona, and just in time for their yearly lantern festival. So, Elizabeth, would you like to go on this festival with me?" he said when he opened his eyes again, and then he held out his hand. I giggled a little, and then I took it. We started to walk around a little and it didn't take long before we heard music, and saw a lot of people crowding a bit away from us, so we walked over to them and looked. I got a bit chocked when I saw a girl with… I don't even know how long hair, dancing around in the circle of people. Suddenly she started to drag people with her into the dance, and then she came over to me and Zane and pulled us with her. We looked at each other for a second, smiled, and then we just followed the crowd.

At the end of the dance the music speeded up, and when it stopped completely, Zane and I were facing each other. Everyone around us applauded, and we just sneaked away from the crowd and over to a table filled with lanterns.

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again with the others." I said, and Zane laughed.

"I just think that it would end up with Hannah and Cole having a dance contest. But you are right, it was fun." he said and gave me a hug. We let go of each other when we heard someone awe, and when we turned around we saw an old woman behind the table. She looked at us with a smile.

"Such a beautiful young couple you are. I remember when I was in your age, it was the happiest time of my life. I wish you all happiness. Now, how about a lantern for tonight?" she said and picked up a yellow lantern with a golden flower in the front.

"It is beautiful, but we do not have any money." Zane said, and the woman smiled brighter.

"Oh, I don't want any money. Please, just take it." she said and handed us the lantern.

"Thank you so much, I hope your kindness will be paid back to you some day." I said, and the woman nodded.

"Thank you, my dear. Now you better hurry, the main event will soon begin." she said, and we thanked her one last time before we walked out of the kingdom and down to the water.

There were many people that walked aboard on ships and boats, but we managed to find a canoe that wasn't taken. I sat down in the canoe and Zane pushed it out in the water, and then he jumped into it and started to paddle out on the water. When we were pretty far out on the water we stopped, and then we waited.

After maybe 10 minutes, I saw a light float up from the castle, and it was then followed by hundreds of more. The sky was soon filled with lanterns, and it looked absolutely… amazing. I leaned on the edge of the boat and watched as the lanterns flew higher up in the sky, and then I felt Zanes hand on my shoulder, and when I turned around he held up our lantern. I smiled as I put my hand under it, and together we pushed it up in the sky. I looked at the lantern until it disappeared in the glowing yellow cloud of lanterns, and when I looked down again, I got a surprise kiss from Zane. When I got over the chock, I slowly kissed him back… but we had to break the kiss when our canoe bumped into the beach on the other side of the kingdom. We looked at each other, and then we started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked when he helped me up, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, everything's fine. There's just something I have to take care of." I heard someone say from the other side of the beach, and when I looked I saw the super-long haired girl and a brown-haired man.

"Okay." the girl said, and the man turned his body this way.

"I'll be right back." he said, and he started to walk towards us. Zane pulled me behind some bushes, and then the man walked past us. I wonder what he's doing. We decided to follow him, and we stopped when we saw the man talk to another person, a muscular man with red hair and a knife.

"Ah, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the side burns are coming in nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that." the man we followed said with a nervous tone in his voice. The bigger man stopped playing with his knife and glared at the smaller man, and he coughed nervously. "Anyhow, just wanted to say: I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours, I'll miss you, but I think it's for the-best."

He stopped when he bumped into a man that looked like the first one, but he had an eye patch.

"All down to this again, ain't it Rider?" the man without an eye patch said and started to play with the knife again.

"What?" Rider asked and looked at him.

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." the man said and stood up. "We want her, instead."

After that the red-haired man's possible twin pulled out a knife, and I screamed in fear. Everyone looked at me and Zane, and Zane shot forward and punched the twins to the ground.

"Who are you? And how did you beat up two of the most wanted men in the land?" Rider asked and looked at us. But what Zane did next caught me by surprise: He walked over to Rider and punched him unconscious.

"Zane, why did you do that?!" I asked, with a bit of fear in my voice. He looked at me with a confused look.

"I, do not know. It just felt, wrong, that I saved that man. I actually think that the twins were supposed to knock him unconscious, and then they tied him to that boat." he said and pointed at a boat behind me. When I looked back at him he was holding Rider's shoulder bag, and then he pulled out a beautiful crown.

"Whoa, that crown looks so real." I said, and Zane looked at me with a smile.

"That is because it is real. Now, please give me those ropes." he said and pointed at some ropes beside the stone that the twin with the knife sat on. I grabbed the ropes, and then we started to tie Rider to the boat. When we were done Zane put the crown in Rider's hand, and then we pushed the boat out on the water. After that we carefully woke up the twins, and as soon as they were moving we ran away from there, and back into the forest. We hid behind a big oak, and I could hear the twins groan in anger.

"Where did those teenagers go?" the one with the eye patch said.

"Forget about them, look. They helped with Rider, so now, let's follow the plan, and get the girl." his twin said, and then they started to walk towards where the long-haired girl was. I tried to walk over there too, but Zane grabbed my arm.

"Do not do that. I do not know how, but I know she is going to be fine without our help." he said and smiled. I smiled back, and then we both jumped when a portal opened up to my right. It was the same portal that we came through when we got here, so we looked at each other, grabbed hands and jumped through it.

(Back to Alicias POV)

No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen! We had rescued April in the TechnoDrome and were now trying to escape the Kraang leader, and at the part where Mikey was supposed to fall into an opening in the floor/walls, I was stupid enough to say "Watch out!", and Mikey jumped over it. I knew it was important for the plot that he fell, because that gave the Kraang leader time to reach us, and Leo would stay behind to save everyone, but now it's changed. So there's only one thing I can do. I looked at the opening in the floor in front of me, and then I pretended to stumble and fall as I actually jumped into it. While falling, everything seemed to go in slow motion, and I thought back at what had happened earlier.

_When I woke up I was still in the place where the Foot took April, and I had a really bad headache. I somehow managed to get back to the layer, and when I got there the turtles were back. They looked at me with surprised faces when they saw the bad shape I was in._

"_Alicia, what happened?" Leo asked and walked over to me. Donnie looked around with a worried face._

"_Where's April?" he asked, and I pretended to do a sad face._

"_She's… We got attacked by the subway, and the Foot took her." I said and hung with my head._

"_The subway? What where you doing over there?" Raph asked, with a bit of anger in his voice._

"_April's father said that the Kraang, whatever that is, knew that you were coming for them. He also said that she couldn't call you, and that we had to warn you in person, so that's why we went to the subway." I said, and I saw Mikey walk over to their training room._

"_But you can't get to TCRI through the-" Donnie started, but he got cut off by Mikey's scream of surprise._

"_Whoa, dude, chill!" he said, and we all walked over to the training room. When Leo opened the door we saw Mr. O'Neil trying to fight Mikey, so the other guys went over to help him. They tackled Mr. O'Neil down, and pinned him to the ground, and that's when Donnie saw the mind control thing._

_And then they found out what it was, April's dad told them what he did, and the guys decided that they were going into the TechnoDrome. But when they came to that part, I asked them if I could come with them._

"_What? Absolutely not, it's too dangerous!" Leo said, and I crossed my arms._

"_Come on Leo, I can fight and I can be a help for you." I said, and Raph laughed._

"_Yeah, I'd like to see you try and-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence before I back-flipped behind him, grabbed his arm, spun around and threw him down on the ground. Everyone got surprised over what I just did, but I just tossed with my hair and looked at them._

"_Do you believe me now? Please let me come with you, it's part my fault that April got kidnapped." I said, and out of nowhere, Mikey started to laugh._

"_Bro, you just got beat up by a girl." he said between his laughter, and Raph stood up._

"_Shut up Mikey, or else I'll make you." Raph said, and Mikey quickly stopped laughing. Donnie looked at me with an almost angry look on his face._

"_Wait, if you can do that, then you could've helped April before she even got kidnapped!" he said and almost screamed the last part. I took a few steps back._

"_I-I know but, s-she had to get kidnapped." I said, and Donnie's eyes got even angrier._

"_Had to? Why did she 'HAVE TO' get kidnapped?! Maybe Raph's right, maybe you are an alien that works for the Kraang!" he said, and I honestly got a little scared._

"_Donnie, I promise that I'm not an alien. And if I could tell you why she had to be kidnapped I would, but I can't." I said, and Leo looked at me._

"_Even if they don't fully trust you for not explaining, you're right about one thing. We could use your help to fight the Kraang, so I say yes. You can come with us."_

And that's how I ended up in this situation. Even if time seemed to go in slow motion, I moved out my arms and legs, and grabbed onto the walls. Then time started to get normal again, and I heard the Kraang leader above me. I looked up and saw the top of the robot (the part that shoots lasers) over the opening, and just when it was going to fire its laser, I heard Leo say:

"Get away from her!" and then he cut off the top of the robot. When the part fell and exploded under me, Leo held out his hand towards me. I created a purple chain and threw it up to his hand, and when he grabbed it he started to pull me up. When I was up the robot behind us looked up.

"There's nowhere for you to run, mutants!" it said and stood up, and then it started to chase us again. The guys jumped into the last escape pod, but Leo and I stopped up and looked at the robot.

"All of you will die here." the robot said, and Leo stood quiet for a second, before he grabbed a chain and jumped towards the robot. And I followed. We jumped around the robot until it was all tied up, and then we landed behind it and grabbed the chains to hold it in place.

"Leo!" Raph said and stood up in the pod.

"No! Get out of here, now!" Leo said and held the chain tighter when the robot started to struggle.

"What are you talking about?!" Raph asked.

"Guys, you can't do this!" Mikey said.

"Just GO!" I shouted, and used my powers to lock my feet to the ground when the robot struggled even harder. It started to crawl towards the pod, and my feet started to hurt.

"We can't hold it back any longer!" Leo said, and we started to slide.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, and Donnie grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the pod.

"We gotta go now!" he said, and Mikey closed the pod. Then it started to float up in the air, and robot got free when the chains broke, so it shot forwards to the pod.

"Leonardo." Raph said, and the last escape pod flew out of the TechnoDrome.

When the pod was gone the water outside started to gush through the opening, and it hit the robot hard enough to throw it away. The heavy water made the TechnoDrome start to sink, and the water was starting to fill the whole ship.

"We have to get out of here." Leo said and swam over to me.

"But how? The water's rising too fast, and the pressure from the opening is too big." I said and looked at him.

"You'll just have to trust me. How long can you hold your breath?" he asked, and I gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Ehm, 27 seconds?"

"Then that's enough. Get ready to hold your breath, and don't let go of me. Okay?" Leo said and held out his hand. I grabbed it, which felt a little weird, and then we took a deep breath and went underwater. I held onto Leo as hard as I could when he swam against the stream, but it took longer than we expected, and when we finally got out I almost fainted from the lack of air. We looked around and saw the pod, and I told Leo to stay quiet.

"I can't believe he's gone." Mikey said and grabbed the side of the pod, and April hugged Donnie.

"I gave him nothing but a hard time. If I had to do it over again, I defiantly would've been nicer." Raph said and hung his head.

"And even if we just met that girl, I wish I had the time to thank her for helping us." Donnie said. Leo and I looked at each other, and then he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Raph answered, and then he shot up when he realized that it was Leo. We swam over to them and laughed a bit.

"Leo, you dork. You scared the heck out of us." Raph said, and he and Donnie helped Leo up in the pod.

"We WOOON!" Mikey said, and then they had a hug party. I just smiled, and then I saw a light in the corner of my eye, and when I looked, I saw the portal from before in the water.

"You too, come on up here." I heard Raph say, and when I looked I saw him hold out his hand. But I just smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I think my family's waiting for me. It was an honor to meet you, and I hope I can do it again someday. But 'til then: BOOYAKASHA!" I said and dived under the water. I swam down to the portal, stopped right in front of it, and then I got through.

**AN: And DOOOOOOOOOOONE! I think i finally know why these are taking so long to write. Because I have to find whatever I'm going to use, pause and play, pause and play on every part that I'm using, and then find out how to write it good.**

**Anyhow, for the next chapter I'll need something for Kai, Hannah and Cole, and something for Jay, Lloyd and Nya. Remember, I'll have to know the thing to use it, so I can't use anything.**

'**til next time:**

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Angels and Unicorns

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOOoooo, a reason to why I haven't updated yet. Hmmm… Okay, how about this: My school was attacked by pink aliens with ice-cream guns, and we had to fly to the Death Star in our magical school bus to ask Darth Vader for help, and then he shot our school with rainbows and sparkles and friendship… and… stuff. No? Okay, the truth is that we went to our summer place during the weekend, and I thought: Yeah, 4 days without any internet, so I can sit down and write chapter five on this story now that I don't have any homework to do. So when I was done, as I said, I didn't have any internet, I decided to create different folders on my computer for different files and Word documents. And when I was going to put the "TBBIN 5" document in the folder, I saw that I had a file under this one that I wanted to delete, and my grandmother was talking to me at the same time, so when I deleted it and looked back, the file I wanted to delete was still there. So of course I wondered what file I had deleted, and when I checked, I saw that I had deleted the latest chapter for the story. When I saw that I went to my knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" up to the ceiling, and everyone just stared at me. So then I had to re-write the WHOLE chapter.**

**Anyways, try to enjoy late-ish this chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or anything else I use… maybe not exactly true in this chapter.**

(Now it starts, Lloyds POV.)

When I flew out of the portal I almost landed at Nya, but she jumped away in time. So I landed on my face instead. I pushed myself up and looked at the portal, waiting for Jay to come through. But it took longer than we thought, and Nya started to look worried.

"Where is he? I hope he's-" Nya started, but she didn't say the rest, because that's when Jay flew out through the portal. He rolled around three times before landing on his front, and then we sat down beside him.

"Jay, you okay man?" I asked and turned him around, and Nya screamed and slammed her hands over her mouth when she saw his wounds. He had three cuts from his right shoulder and across his chest, and the cuts were on his left arm too, and he was bleeding a lot.

"J-Jay, what happened?" she asked and put a hand on his cheek. He didn't move. "Jay? Jay?! N-N-No…" She put her hands over her mouth again, and I started to shake Jay's shoulders.

"Jay? C'mon man, don't do this to us. Wake up!" I said and put my ear to his chest. But I didn't hear anything. I started to panic now, and Nya burst out sobbing and leaned over Jay's limp body.

"Jay, please, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! JAY!" she said, and I started to cry too. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Suddenly, I heard music. Or, more like a voice. I looked around through the trees around us, but I didn't see anything, and the singing became stronger. Then out of nowhere, a beautiful white horse showed up with its long silver mane moving like waves in the wind. But what really caught my attention, was the horn on its forehead. The unicorn walked out of the forest and over to us, then it looked at Jay and bowed its head, and the horn started to glow. When it did that, the music changed, and Jay's body started to glow too. After a while Jay stopped glowing, and then he snapped his eyes open with a gasp.

"Jay, you're alive!" Nya said and hugged him. I punched Jay's arm, but I regret it when I saw his face. Nya let go of Jay, and before he understood what happened, Nya kissed him. When she pulled away, Jay had the most confused face in the world.

"Uhm… Yes I'm alive. Ouch! And, did you just kiss me?" he said, and I patted his back.

"Good to have you back bro. Now, what the heck happened to you?" I asked and gestured to his wounds.

"After you went through the portal, the dragon tried to get through too. So I tried to stop it, and, it tried to kill me. And I really thought that it would, so how am I still alive?" he said and sat up.

"I think it's thanks to me." the unicorn said, and we all looked at it. It looked up at the sky, and I saw that the moon was rising slowly, and when it was fully visible, the unicorn started to glow. When the light disappeared, the unicorn had turned into a beautiful woman with a white dress and silver hair down to her knees. But even if she was human, she still had her horn.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" Jay asked, and Nya helped him up. The woman closed her blue eyes with a smile.

"I'm Anastasia, the tree nymph. I was put under a spell by the evil Moon Wolf that turned me into a unicorn, but even so, I still had some of my powers left. That's how I was able to heal your wounds, even if they're not completely healed. But at least you won't die from blood loss." she said and looked at us.

"But, if that wolf turned you into a unicorn, how come you just turned into a human?" I asked, really confused about that part.

"Even if his name's Moon Wolf, his powers are stronger at day. So at night I can use my powers to turn, well, almost human. But he turned my beloved into something else, and I don't know how I'm supposed to save him before the end of the night." Anastasia answered.

"Why is it important to save him tonight?" Jay asked, and then he held a hand over his arm and Nya looked at it.

"The curse would last for a week, and at the end of the seventh day…" she didn't continue. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? What happens at the seventh day?" I asked, and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"We'll die." she simply said, and a tear escaped her eye. I used my thumb to wipe it away, and she looked at me with a confused face.

"You will not die tonight, we won't let that happen. We'll help you save your love, I promise. So, what happened to him?" I said with a serious tone, but in a nice way at the end.

"Moon Wolf turned him into a statue, an angel statue. And he looks so sad. He's always covering his face, like he's crying." Anastasia said, and I looked at Nya and Jay.

"A crying angel?" Nya said, and I realized what had happened.

"Moon Wolf turned him into a Weeping Angel." I said, and Jay sighed.

"This just turned a whole lot harder, but even so, we have to help them." he said, and then he gasped in pain. I walked over to him and saw that the wounds on his arm started to bleed again, and his torn clothes were turning red. I took off my green T-shirt and the long-sleeved white shirt I had under it, put my T-shirt back on, and then I created an ice knife and started to cut the shirt. I cut off the arms and turned them into bandages, and Nya used them to bandage his wounds, and then we used the rest of the shirt as a harness for his arm. When we were done we all looked at Anastasia.

"Now, show us the way." I said, and she turned around and started to walk into the forest.

(Nyas POV, **for the first time!**)

Jay was leaning on me while we were walking, and the only thing I could think about was how relived I was that he was alive.

When he flew out of the portal like that, I already felt like something was wrong. And when we walked over to him, and I saw his wounds… my heart just stopped. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it… I knew he wasn't going to make it. But when Anastasia came over to us and used her powers on Jay, my heart slowly started to beat again, and I got a little hope. But when he opened his eyes, I just lost it, and without thinking, I kissed him! My cheeks were burning from the blush I had, because we'd never really kissed each other right on the lips, it's always been at the corner of the mouth. But I kissed him, and I don't regret it.

Just thinking about that moment makes my cheeks turn just as red as by brothers ninja-suit. I looked at Jay, and he looked back, still with a bit of pain in his eyes.

"We're here." Anastasia suddenly said, and we stopped. I looked around and saw that we were in a dark forest glade, with big birch trees and white flowers, and the only light was the beams from the moon. In the center of the glade there was a male angel statue, and it was covering its face.

"Is that your boyfriend, Anastasia?" I asked when I saw the angel, and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes. D-Do you think you can help him? I can't even make him move." Anastasia asked and looked at us. We all smiled.

"Of course. First of all, we'll have to make it look at us without trying to kill anyone. Any volunteer?" Lloyd said and looked at us. Anastasia looked terrified of what he said, Jay's still hurt, so not him, and I really don't want to go close to that thing. I gave Lloyd a look that said "sorry" and shrugged.

He took a deep breath before he slowly walked forward towards the statue, and Anastasia walked behind him. Lloyd stopped right in front of the statue, and Anastasia stood behind him, slightly to the right.

"Remember, you have to blink REALLY fast if it's going to work, and after that, don't blink at all." Jay said, and Lloyd nodded, not looking away from the angel. Anastasia, Jay and I closed our eyes, and opened them again when we heard Lloyd's surprised gasp. The angel had moved its hands, and now it was looking at Lloyd with hollow eyes. He slowly backed away, and Anastasia walked over to where he had been standing, and then she looked at the angel with tears in her eyes.

"Alexander? Alexander, are you still in there? I-It's me, Anastasia. Do you remember me? I-I'm your fiancé… your little Ani." she said, and I saw how a tear escaped her eye. She was just going to put a hand on the statue's arm, when Lloyd quickly stopped her.

"Don't! Our friend said that if you touch a Weeping Angel, or it touches you, you'll be sent back in time, and won't be able to return." he said, but Anastasia just shook off his hand.

"But what if I'm not? And even if I am, I still tried." she said, and then she placed her hand on the statue's shoulder. And nothing happened. She slowly placed her other hand on the angel's cheek, and then she stood on her toes, and was just going to kiss the statue when a loud howling stopped her. We all turned around and saw a giant, white wolf walking over towards us.

"Who are you?" I asked, and the wolf looked at me with its glowing silver eyes.

"My name is Moon Wolf, Defender of the Night and king of this forest. And who, may I ask, are you to ask my name?" he said in a confident, yet kind voice.

"My name's Nya, and these are my friends: Jay and Lloyd." I said, and we all bowed. He bowed his head, and then he looked up at Anastasia.

"Anastasia my dear, I did not expect to see you here… and I did surely not expect to see you with such a different look. What happened to you, my dear daughter?" Moon Wolf said and walked over to her, but she just backed away.

"Like you don't know! You did this to me, how could you father?!" she said, and Moon Wolf took a step back in surprise. But I was surprised over what they called each other.

"Wait. He's your… father?" I asked, and Anastasia looked at me.

"He is… but not anymore. How could you do this to me father?! How could you do this to Alexander?!" she screamed and looked back at her dad. He started to glow, and then he turned into a tall, beautiful man with long silver hair and white wolf-ears. He walked forwards to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anastasia, listen to me. I can tell you with my title as king, and as your father, that I would never hurt you or your beloved Alexander. Please Anastasia, you have to believe me." he said, and she looked up at him.

"I… I believe you, father. But if you didn't do this, then who-?"

"Okay, I give up. You figured it out, it was me who cursed you and your boyfriend." someone said, cutting Anastasia off. We all turned around to see who it was, and we saw a guy with black hair, purple eyes and **(::Put the most annoying clothing you know here::)**, sitting in a tree and smirking at us.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked, and the guy laughed.

"Mah name's Yosef, nice to meet ya'll." he answered (in a BAD country accent) and bowed so much that he fell out of the tree, but he landed perfectly once he was on the ground. He looked up, and his gaze got stuck on me.

"Oh my. I didn't know that such beauty could exist in a person, but I guess I was wrong." he said and gave me a smirk and a wink, and against my will, I started to blush.

(Jay's POV, **Also a first, WHAT THE FRIDGE?! Also, if you PROMISE not to peek, I have a surprise at the end of the chapter.**)

This guy was REALLY starting to piss me off! The way he talked to Nya really made me want to punch the teeth out of his big mouth, but when I was going to tell him, I suddenly fell forward, landing on my bad arm. I looked to the place where Nya stood, but she wasn't there.

"What the f-?!"

"Now, now, don't use such a bad language in presence of a lady." Yosef cut me off, and when I turned my head I saw him standing in one of the trees, holding Nya in his left arm. Oh, he's so crossing the line! I tried to get up, but as soon as I moved, I gasped in pain and held my stomach.

"Jay, are you okay?!" Lloyd asked and ran over to me, and then he helped me up to my knees.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just, a little stinging in my stomach, that's all." I said, and took a deep breath.

"Father, I think that he's-"

"A Shape-shifter, yes, I figured that out too." Moon Wolf said, cutting Anastasia off.

"But how? I thought that you banished all of them from the forest?" Anastasia said, and her father looked at Yosef.

"How did you find your way back to the forest, Shape-shifter?" he asked, and Yosef laughed… before he disappeared, and appeared again behind me and Lloyd.

"Well, it's quite easy if you think that I'm the dear king Moon Wolf. And think, I even fooled your daughter and her boyfriend." he said, and when I turned around to look at him, I saw him kiss Nya's hand. But before I could punch him, he disappeared again.

"And then I just put the two lovebirds under a curse that will kill them." Yosef said while appearing again on the other side of the glade, holding an arm around Nya's waist and a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him while he's looking at me with a smirk. Oh, he's way over the line!

"I will only warn you once Shape-shifter: Let the girl go and leave the forest now, or I will have to kill you." Moon Wolf said, and if I wasn't completely wrong, I think his eyes turned red.

"Hmmm, let me think about it… No." Yosef said and disappeared once again. We all looked around for him, but the only thing we found was… small, SUPER KAWAII pumpkin creatures. They were like, six inches tall, and they had big green eyes. **(AN: If you've seen "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" then they're like Berry… HE'S SO GOD DAMN CUTE! Xo Don't peek, we're almost there.)**

"Aaaaawww… They're so cute!" I said and bent down to pet one of them.

"What are they?" Lloyd asked, and before anyone could answer, I screamed in pain.

"That thing bit me!" I said and looked at the small pumpkin in front of me. It looked like it was going to cry, but the tears turned into steam, and when it looked up at me, the eyes had turned glowing red and big fangs where building up in its mouth. And then it started to grow. It was up to my knees, my chest, it was taller than me! And it stopped when it was twice as tall as I was, **(And it now looks like Marshmallow from Frozen, but more pumpkin-y.) **and it looked like a monster.

"Okay, not as cute anymore!" I said and threw myself to the right when the monster attacked me.

"What they are, dearest Spinjitzu Master, is the Monster Pumpkins. Lame name, I know. But that's what they're called… Right, my dear?" Yosef said when he appeared in the tree again, sitting on a branch, with Nya in his lap. Did he just call her…? Ooooh, I promise, one wrong move right now and I will…!

I think that Yosef just begged for me to kill him, because when he saw my face, he just smirked… AND KISSED NYA RIGHT ON THE LIPS!

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" I shouted and shot off of the ground with a lightning bolt in my hand, and I pressed it through Yosef's throat. He just laughed and disappeared again, but he left Nya this time, so I my good arm around her in a defensive way. My eyes literally shot lightning, and my whole body turned lighter as I opened my True Potential. I could hear Yosef's laughing everywhere, and out of nowhere the monsters started to attack. Moon Wolf turned into a wolf again, and then he and Lloyd attacked the monsters.

"Father, the moon!" Anastasia shouted in panic 5 minutes later, and we all turned to look at it. And I saw why she was panicking. The moon was almost gone, and the sun was starting to show itself over the horizon. I looked at the angel, and I saw that it was surrounded by the pumpkins. Without thinking I teleported (Yeah, I CAN DO THAT!) to the center of the circle with pumpkins, and shocked everyone with lightning, and then I told Anastasia to get over here. She did as I told her, and when she was almost here, Yosef appeared behind her with a dagger in his hand.

Reacting quickly as I did, I somehow managed to make the world around me go in slow-motion while I ran over to Yosef with my Elemental blade in my hand. When I was right in front of him, I grabbed the sword with both of my hands, jumped up, and dug the blade into his chest. When I did that, the world went back to normal speed, and Yosef started to gasp for air.

"That's for Nya." I said, so only he could hear it, before his body went limp, and his last breath disappeared in the air around us. I removed my sword from his body and stumbled backwards, but I stopped when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Anastasia and her boyfriend, but they looked completely different. Anastasia's hair had turned chestnut-brown, with leaves and small flowers in it. Her eyes were now all different shades of green, her skin was darker and she was wearing a long, dark green dress. Alexander's (I think his name was) hair had become blonde and longer, and was in a thin ponytail and his eyes were the same color as the sky, and he was wearing **(:: Put the most beautiful clothing on a guy with everything in white and blue here::… Almost there.)**

"It's okay, Jay. He's gone now." Alexander said and smiled. I turned my head back to the scene in front of me, but to my surprise I got a hug from Nya.

"You did it Jay." she said and let go of me. I smiled, before I put my arm around her, and kissed her. She was a bit surprised over what I did, but then she just returned the favor.

(Back to Lloyd's POV)

I stood back and looked when Jay started to kiss Nya, and for some reason I almost started to cry.

"What is it that is bothering you, Lloyd?" I heard Moon Wolf ask as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and I wiped away my tears when I answered.

"I-I guess I'm just happy that we could save your daughter, and that my friends are okay." I said, but he smiled in a way that meant that he knew I was lying.

"Okay. I guess I'm missing that." I said and gestured to Nya and Jay.

"What happened to your beloved?" he asked, and I looked into the ground.

"I honestly don't know, and that makes me worried. We used to be with our friends back in our world, but not too long ago we got separated, and we haven't found-"

"Hey Lloyd, come and look at this!" I got cut off by Jay talking to me, so I excused myself and walked over to him. He pointed at a portal at the end of the glade, and I started to smile. Then I turned to Anastasia, Alexander and Moon Wolf.

"I'm sorry to say that this probably is goodbye. But we have to go and look for our friends now." I said, and they all smiled.

"Good luck, young friends. We hope to see you again someday." Moon Wolf said and bowed his head. Nya, Jay and I bowed back, and then we walked over to the portal.

I stopped, and I looked a bit closer at it, because this looked a bit darker than the other ones. But I didn't care, so I grabbed Jay and Nya, and jumped through it.

**AN: DONE, for the SECOND TIME! Huh, I can't believe that I re-wrote the whole chapter in two days, that's a new record!**

**Anyway guys. I just need to say this: The reason why I update these chapters so late, is because I really have a LOT in school right now. Since it's almost summer, we have a lot of tests because we need our final grades, and I've had homework almost every day. And that doesn't give me much time to write new chapters.**

**But now I have to be honest, because I REALLY need to thank "MarsTwilight" for her review. If it wasn't for her, I honestly wouldn't have had a new chapter. So thank you.**

**Oh, and I promised you a surprise, right?**

**Weeeeelllll, I was checking around on YouTube, looking for new videos about "Rebooted", and I found something interesting. It was a few guys who made a video where they were talking about episode 3 and 4 of the new season, and I saw something in the video and thought: Hey, I know that website!**

**So I checked it out, and I now give you the link to episode 4 of NinjaGo: Rebooted in English!... if you haven't already seen it.**

**Link to most AWESOME video EVER: ninjago-masters-of-spinjitsu-season-4-episode-4-the-curse-of-the-golden-master**

**So please, enjoy the video, and I'll try to see you soon.**

**BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. AN: Bad news

**AN: Hi everyone, it's me… and I have some bad news.**

**Now, as you can see, this isn't a new chapter of the story. But before you think "Why should I read this? Go away." I just want to say: Don't click away, what I'm about to say is really important.**

**So, last year I started to have problems with eating, and that turned into that I got trouble with sleeping, and THAT turned into me having problems in school. This went on 'til March this year, and then it disappeared.**

**But now it's back. And it's worse.**

**I never really eat anything anymore (Once I didn't eat for SIX DAYS!), I don't get more than 4 hours of sleep, it doesn't go as good for me in school as it did before, and I'm starting to forget things. Once I almost lost all of my memories, PERMANENTLY!**

**So because of this, I haven't been able to update the story, and I'm afraid that it'll take some time before I update again. Last time this happened, it went on for 4 months, and I REALLY hope that this won't be going on for that long this time.**

**So my mom has experience with this, and she told me that I'll have to take it easy, sleep and try to eat. And taking it easy means: No computer, no writing, no NADA.**

**So I won't be able to update again 'til this is over.**

**So now you know, and I hope that you understand.**

**Well, see you when I do.**

**-FDG 318**


	7. Chapter 6: The Ice castle

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm almost back to health now, but my mom told me to take it easy, for like, one more week. So that's what I'm gonna do, so don't expect this chappie to be too long.**

**And also, I think it'll only be like, 2 or 3 more chapters before this story's over. So yeah, I won't really be needing more requests or whatever you could call them.**

**Anyways, enjoy this short chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or anything else that I use.**

(Now it starts, Zane's POV)

We flew out of the portal once again, but this time we landed in a pile of snow. I pushed myself up and turned to Ellie, and then I helped her up as well.

"Oh-h g-g-god it's cold." she said and shivered like a leaf. I took off my white zip-up hoodie and gave it to her, and she immediately put it on. She looked at me with a smile, and sort of red cheeks. But I could sense is that it's not from the cold.

"Th-Thank you Zane, but won't you be freezing without it?" she said, and I smiled. She's always so caring.

"Ice and snow are my elements, so you could say that I am used to it." I said, and she nodded in understandment.

"Okay. So, where are we?" she asked, and I checked my computers. Now this is interesting.

"Remember that movie Hannah showed us last week?" I asked, and Ellie thought for a moment.

"Ehm… Frozen?" she asked, and I nodded.

"It seems like we are in Arendelle this time, and according to my GPS, I think that this is the mountain where Queen Elsa sings 'Let it Go'." I said, and she started to smile.

"I loved that song! Can we go and look for her?!" she said, and I laughed.

"Of course. Come on then." I said and held out my hand. She grabbed it, and then we went off to find Queen Elsa.

After 15 minutes and 24 seconds, Ellie walked over to a pile of snow, and I followed her.

"Ellie, what is it?" I asked, and she sat down.

"Look at this Zane." she said and brushed away some snow, revealing a dark purple cape. I bent down and brushed away more snow, and then we both gasped in chock, because there was a person lying unconscious in the snow. We brushed off the rest of the snow, and we both gasped when we saw who it was.

"What happened to her?!" Ellie asked and put her hands over her mouth. I scanned Queen Elsa's limp body, and I sighed in relief as I found out that she still had a pulse.

"She is okay, she is just unconscious from exhaustion. She has been running too much, and must have blacked out from the lack of air." I said and looked at Ellie. She let out the breath she had been holding, and then she looked back at me, and she looked like she'd just realized something.

"But if she's unconscious, how is she going to sing? She has to, it's an important part of the movie, and it's almost everyone's favorite part. How are we going to fix this?" she asked while I made Elsa sit against another snow pile, and I started to think. Then I knew it.

I scanned Elsa's body once more, for another reason this time, and I opened up the panel in my arm and started to press different buttons. Then I pressed the "DONE" button, and it felt like got a bucket of hot water over me. When the weird feeling disappeared, Ellie looked at me with a chocked look on her face. Then she looked at Elsa, and back to me.

"Wh… You…How?" she asked, and I let out a light chuckle. I created a small ice-mirror in my hand and looked at myself. My eyes were bigger, with purple/blue eye-shadow, dark pink lips and my now long hair was in a bun on the back of my head. To say it easily, I look identical to Elsa.

"I do not have time to explain. Do you still have 'Let it Go' on your phone?" I asked in my normal voice, and she slowly nodded. While she got her phone, I put on Elsa's cape and glove, and then Ellie handed her phone to me. I linked a cable from my arm to the phone, and then I downloaded 'Let it Go' to my database. I gave the phone back to Ellie, and she looked at me with a very confused face.

"Thank you. Now, I'll have to go and fix the movie." I said with Elsa's voice, before walking over to the exact same spot where Elsa should've been.

**(AN: And since I'm not gonna work so hard on explaining, Zane did the whole "Let it Go" part of the movie, and now he's in the new dress in the ice-castle… He he, Zane's a girl… XD)**

I walked downstairs and over to the main entrance of the palace I've built, and I was just about to open the door, when someone else opened it instead. I was a little surprised when I saw who it was, but then I just went over to Ellie and Alicia, and helped them to get Elsa inside. Alicia looked at me with a surprised look on her face, then at Elsa, and back to me.

"…How?" was the only thing she said as I put Elsa's arm around my neck and helped her inside the castle.

As soon as we were inside I made Elsa lean against the fountain in the middle of the room, then I scanned myself, and (don't even ask me how, because I don't know myself) made Elsa wear what I was wearing. When I was done I turned to the girls, and even if my funny-switch wasn't on, I let out a chuckle when I saw Alicia's face.

(Alicia's POV)

Okay. First I end up in my favorite Disney movie ever, then I find out that Ellie and Zane's here too, and then I find Zane in the ice castle (in Elsa's dress), and now he just in some magic way made Elsa wear her dress. Seriously, Zane. Is. A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

"Alicia, if you don't close your mouth soon, you'll get stuck like that you know." Ellie said, and I shook my head, closing my mouth.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." I simply said, and Zane chuckled again.

"Did what?" someone else asked, and we all turned around and saw Elsa looking at us.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Ellie asked and helped Elsa up.

"I'm a bit dizzy. Other than that, I'm fine." Elsa said, and I sighed in relief.

"That's good." I said and she looked at me, and then she looked at Zane and Ellie.

"Wait, who ARE you all? Where am I? Why are we in a castle made out of ice? And how did I end up in this dress? AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK JUST LIKE ME?!" she asked, almost everything at once, and looked at Zane in the end. I realized why and quickly said:

"Zane, change back!" He did as he was told, and Elsa jumped in surprise when he turned into himself again.

"How did you do that?! What kind of magic is this?!" she asked in a terrified tone. Ellie and I were going to try and calm her down, but instead, Zane started to explain everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. He even told her we're from another universe!

When he was done, Elsa was just sitting there, too shocked and confused to do anything.

I sighed and looked outside, and I started to laugh at what I saw.

"Zane, Ellie! It's the portal, we can go back now!" I said, and they looked at me. I pointed towards the portal 30 meters away, and they smiled when they saw it. We all looked at Elsa when she stood up.

"Is that the portal you came here through?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, and it's our only way back, so we have to go now." I said, and she nodded in understandment.

Ellie, Zane and I headed towards the doors, and as soon as we were outside we turned and waved at Elsa, and she waved back. We continued to walk towards the portal, and Ellie grabbed Zane's arm and started to run to it. They both jumped through and I was just going to follow them, when I stopped in my tracks. This portal feels different, darker somehow. And it looked different too. It was black and red with small, red water drops flying out of it. One of the drops landed on my hand, and I looked at it. It felt warmer than water, and it smelled sort of metallic. I licked the drop from my hand, and it tasted like… OH NO! I quickly jumped through the portal, hoping that this wasn't what I thought. Because if it was… this isn't going to end well.

**So, the small chapter's done.**

**Heh, I just thought about the conversation my little brother and I had yesterday, and I think I'll share it with you because, OMG, my brother's a GENIUS!**

**We saw a commercial about "Frozen", and he then says that there should be a "Frozen 2". So I told him the awesome thing I read somewhere online, and he said something that would make it better, and this is where we ended up:**

**You know how Hans always wears gloves? Well, what if he had powers just like Elsa, but fire powers instead, since his hair is like red/orange/brown-ish. Then what if he returns to Arendelle and uses the Trolls magic to take Elsa's powers, and then he somehow becomes king. So Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa have to take back Elsa's powers to defeat Hans and take back the kingdom. And when Elsa gets her powers back, she and Hans has an EPIC battle between fire and ice.**

**My little brother came up with this! HE'S 8,5!**

**Anyway. I want to thank you all for being patient with me, and to all of those who wished me good luck, it helped a lot.**

**Well, I see you soon.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mirror World

**AN: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I know I should've waited 'til next week before posting this, but I'm finally back to health now, and Oh My Refrigerator am I HAPPY! **

**This means I will be able to finish this story, which only will be this chapter and the next one… sorry…**

**But, that means I can continue on my original story, which is good, because my head will soon EXPLODE from the ideas I have!**

**But for now, enjoy this creeeeepy chapter.**

**I don't own NinjaGo or anything else I use.**

(Now it starts, Hannah's POV)

Oh shiz, oh shiz, OH SHIZ! After flying out of the portal Kai, Cole and I had landed in a place that looked like Earth, except that the sky was red, the trees and grass were black and there was no sun. We had started to walk around in this world, and after not so long, we had met up with a group of guys that literally made my stomach flip.

One of them had WAY too pale skin, black hair, a smile that was notched in his face and he had no eyelids.

Another one had a blue mask with no eyes, a black hoodie, and EFFING WOLVERINE CLAWS!

And the last one had blonde hair, black eyes with red irises, and a green elf hat.

And these persons were, in order: Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned. And good thing was, they're all killers. Yeah… this isn't going to end well.

"Uhm, hi." I said with a nervous tone, and shyly waved at them.

"Who the f**k are you?!" Jeff asked and pointed his knife at us. Wow, Alicia said he was short-tempered, but this is ridiculous.

"HEY! Don't speak to my girlfriend like that!" Kai shouted and glared knives at Jeff.

Shiz, this won't end well.

"Jeff stop it, or we'll have to get Slender!" Jack said and pulled Jeff away from Kai.

"Then go get him, I really want to know how he'll react when he sees tree humans in our world." Jeff said and glared at Jack.

"Jeff, you know I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must." Jack said in a calm, yet stern voice. Jeff grabbed his other knife and charged an attack, but Jack blocked it with his… claw-things. Just as Jack was about to hit Jeff in the face, a voice from a bit further away yelled:

"Stop it, both of you! The boss is already angry enough! You're only making it worse!" I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair, a yellow jacket and a white mask with black eyes and lips.

"Stay out of this Masky, it's none of your concern!" Jeff yelled at him, and Masky's face-no wait, MASK, turned sad. I almost forgot, his mask is like a part of his face, so if he talks or changes expression, it shows through his mask.

"Maybe it is none of his business, but it is all of mine." Out of nowhere, Slender had popped up with crossed arms and an angry look on his faceless face, however that makes sense.

"He started it, I only tried to-"

"I do not care who started it! Both of you will stop it NOW!" Slender yelled, cutting Jack off as he tried to explain. Then Slendy (that's mine and Crazy's nickname for him) turned his head to me and the guys, and we all stood like statues, not daring to move.

"Are you Hannah, Cole and Kai?" he asked, and we all got a little chocked.

"Y-Yes, we are." I said, being the only one brave enough to answer.

"We found three of your friends a couple of minutes ago, and they asked about you. I would like you to come with me and meet up with them, before we send you back." Slendy said and motioned for Masky to come with us as we started to walk.

The walk felt like forever, and after maybe 10 minutes, Masky walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about Jeff back there, he's kind of hot tempered. I hope he didn't scare you." he said with an apologizing look on his face. Scared me?! WHAT HE DID MADE ME WANT TO CRAWL UP IN A CORNER AND CRY!

"It's alright. I'm tough." I said with a fake smile. Masky gave me a smile back, and then he looked forwards.

"So, how are you and Alicia doing?" he asked, and I let out a laugh.

"Well… You could say that we had one CRAZY adventure since the last time we met." I said, now with a real smile. Oh, I forgot to tell you! We're kind of good friends Masky and I, just like Alicia and Jack.

"We are here now. Please, make yourself at home." Slendy said as he opened the double doors to a big, black mansion. We all walked inside, and a loud "WOW!" escaped my lips.

"Guys, you're alright!" I heard Nya say, and when I looked, I saw her, Jay and Lloyd sitting in a pair of red armchairs. I ran over to them and gave Nya a hug, and then I gasped in surprise when I saw Jay's blood covered bandage around his arm.

"What happened to you?!" Kai asked when he saw Jay, and then they told us about the amazing adventure they had. THEY MET A UNICORN! That's the definition of awesomeness!

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses! You faced a Weeping Angel?!" I said in the middle of their story, totally chocked, and Lloyd nodded before he continued.

When they were, done the front doors boomed up, and I got both happy and surprised over what I saw, but I solved the problem of what to feel by simply laughing.

"Okay, who let these two fight again?!" Alicia asked as she dragged Jeff and Jack by their ears and into the room, with Ben, Zane and Ellie behind them.

"Alicia!" Lloyd said, his voice filled with happiness. Then he shot out of the armchair, jumped over me and ran over to hug Alicia. She let go of the boys and ran into Lloyds open arms, hugging him tightly.

(Alicia's POV)

Okay, luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when we landed in the Creepypasta world, but Ellie and Zane still freaked out.

"Where are we?!" Ellie asked and hugged Zane's arm. I just kept my cool as I answered.

"We're in the 'Mirror World', or as those who's not from here calls it: The Creepypasta dimension." I said and started to head towards Slendy's mansion, with Zane and Ellie behind me.

Okay, now you're probably wondering why I'm not screaming at the top of my lungs when I see the corpses, hear the screams of children and walk in the blood that's spilled all over the ground. Well, to tell the truth, I'm used to it. I mean, I actually work here, so what else could you expect?

But believe me, the first time I went hear I lost my voice because I was screaming, and then I ran inside, hid in the closet, and cried myself to sleep.

…I had nightmares for over a month…

"-BUT YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES THAT MAKES YOU RAGE LIKE THE F***ING HULK!" I heard a familiar voice shout after five minutes of walking. I facepalmed and walked over to Jack and Jeff, who was fighting, AGAIN. They were seconds from beating each other up, and Ben was hiding behind a rock (probably trying to not get involved in this) and he looked scared to death. I mean, I know he's a killer and all, but come on! HE'S JUST A KID!

I finally decided to stop the guys' fight, so I stepped between them, gave Jack a glare, and slapped Jeff across the face, leaving a red mark of my hand.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH! I'm taking you two to Slender!" I said and grabbed their ears, and started to literally drag them with me. After a while Ben runs up to me.

"Thanks for stopping them. They have been screaming at each other for half an hour." he said and looked up at me.

"Ah, don't sweat it pipsqueak. Oh, by the way; You owe me a new computer. You crashed my last one." I said and looked back at him. He gave me a "Sorry" face, and then we just kept walking.

"Ehm, Alicia? Could you maybe introduce us to your… friends?" Zane asked behind me, and I looked back at him.

"Oh, my bad! Zane and Ellie, this is Jack. Jack this is Zane and Ellie." Jack looked back at them the best he could and waved a little. "This is Ben, Ben, this is Ellie and Zane." Ben turned around and said Hi with a smile. "And last, but absolutely least, Jeffery the Dork. Jeff, this is Zane and Ellie." I finished, and he tried to turn and say hi, but I had him in an extra strong grip, so he just waved.

When we finally arrived at the mansion, I kicked the doors open and yelled:

"Okay, who let these two fight again?!" I looked around when I heard someone laugh, and I saw that all the others were here too.

"Alicia!" Lloyd said when he saw me, and then he sprinted over to me. I let go of the guys and flied into his open arms, and he hugged me tightly. I almost started to cry, but I think Lloyd beat me. I felt one of his tears towards my cheek, and then he whispered:

"I thought I lost you…" into my ear. I hugged him tighter before he let go and kissed me, and then we walked over to the others and sat down in Lloyd's armchair again, with me in his lap. And then I told them everything I've experienced.

"WHAT?! You met Queen Elsa?! That's so unfair!" Hannah said and crossed her arms, and then Zane and Ellie told us about their adventure.

"Why did everyone have to end up somewhere exciting? We just ended up here right away." Hannah said when everyone were done.

"How does that even work? We all stay in the places we end up in various long, yet we end up here in almost the same time." Jay said, and Hannah and I laughed.

"It's all about wibbely wobbly timey wimey stuff, you wouldn't understand." Hannah said, and I laughed again.

"So, Slendy, thank you for bringing us together again." I said and looked at Slender, and even thou he didn't have a face, I could see that he was smiling.

"No problem, child. You are all welcome to stay as long as you want." he said, and I smiled.

"Thank you, but we'll have to leave as soon as we find the portal back home." I said, and he nodded in understandment.

"Finding the portal shouldn't be a problem, look." Nya suddenly said and pointed out through the window. We all looked at where she was pointing, and we saw a portal between two black oaks.

"I guess that means you are leaving." Slendy said, and I nodded.

"Well, feel free to visit anytime." Masky said, and it wasn't until now that I noticed that he was here.

"We will. Anyway, thanks for the help, but we have to go now before the portal closes." I said, and my gang and I headed outside.

I turned around and waved at the others when we leaved, and they all waved back. Then Jack cupped his hands over his mouth and said:

"I found a knife, and gave it to you…!"

"So I stabbed Jeffery in the shoe!" I shouted back while laughing. I saw how angry Jeff got, and he was just going to attack Jack when Slendy closed the door with one of his tentacles.

"So, you know those guys?" Cole asked when I turned back to them.

"Well, I do work here." I said, and I almost laughed at the faces they had.

"No, no, not like that. I don't kill people, and only take care of the guys' weapons and clothes and stuff like that." I said and walked past everyone. I faced them as I raised my hands over my head.

"I know! How about a race?!" I said, and they all looked at each other, before stopping in their tracks and getting in a position that made them look like they were about to run a marathon. I stepped in front of everyone, my hands over my head.

"Ready?!"

*"HAI!" They all shouted in unison.

"Eins! Swei… DREI!" I shouted in German and lowered my hands, and of they go, running like maniacs. I soon follow, and I see everyone jump through the portal when they get over there, and soon I was through too.

…But I had no idea on what waited on the other side…

**AN: DONE! So, this whole chapter was technically about Creepypasta, and maybe you remember me mentioning it in another chapter in my original story. But if you don't, just check it up, you won't regret it.**

**Anyways, the end! Saying too much would bring spoilers, so let me say this:**

**I'll update again next week, so be prepared… because here we come!**


End file.
